wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Grinders
Roman Grinders is the second half of the sixth episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the second half of the 32nd episode overall. Synopsis The episode initiates with Goggles, who is almost done inventing the time-traveling skateboard. After Lil Rob removed the burrito out of the oven, the burrito scorches Rob's hand and passes on to other Grinders. The Grinders quickly place it to the microwave skateboard by letting Rob batting the burrito. Goggles sets the oven to 3 seconds to cool off the burrito rapidly, but Lil Rob attempts to wield the time-traveling skateboard which develops a time vortex, and sends the Grinders back in time. The time vortex temporarily led them to medieval Rome, before the Grinders knocked the Tower of Pisa, and were sent to another vortex. The vortex disappears, and the Grinders are located in the 238 AD period of Rome, Italy, but the location is the Gladiators arena. Emo Crys begins to panic and starts to destroy the skateboard when pressing buttons too many times. The Rome version of Stubford Hucksterball, Stubbicus Caesar the Third, and Officer Lacowski, Julius Lackius. Lackius picks up the microwave skateboard, and gifts Stubbicus , which makes him proud and pleasing. Rob pleads him to return it to the Grinders, but Stubbicus refuses and summons the guards to arrest the Grinders. The Grinders are able to evade them, and the clothesline swapped their original clothes into their togas. The Grinders finally hides in a house, and Rob is pondering about that they should stay here for a while and dominate the Roman period with future technology. Regardless of their future technology, the Romans will grow outraged. The Grinders plan to steal the time-traveling skateboard from Stubbicus. Meanwhile, Denisius is judging Stubbicus's new item, and she admires his talents. The Grinders are disguised as harlequins, before planning to capture the skateboard, but Rob missed it and is sent flying outside and back inside, demolishing the dam that pours water out. Furious, Stubbicus imprison the Grinders. The Grinders are sent to the dungeon, dubbed as Circus Maximus, which is connected to the arena that the Gladiators battle. The Amazonian warrior princess, Flipzapolyta. The Grinders are challenged to battle her, but they are too flimsy, with the exception of Lil Rob, who rather makes a skateboarding move in front of Flipz, awed. Rob shares his ideas to Flipzapolyta about skating, but Lackius captures the Grinder and drags them to the arena. The arena begins, as the Grinders are dodging the gladiators' attacks. Flipzapolyta lends the Grinders their own boards. Stubbicus sends Lackius to halt her, but she defends herself by brutalizing him. The Grinders finally attack the gladiators with their skateboards. The horde cheered for the Grinders, but Stubbicus is still enraged, and summons the lions. Jay Jay distracts the lion with a homemade pizza with yarn. Stubbicus angrily chases the Grinders, and panicking the Roman citizens. A chase scene consists of the Grinders, Stubbicus, Lackius, one of the horses of the chariot, and an octopus, that finally summons a jet pack to launch himself in space...After the chase ends, the time-travel skateboard was landed on Emo Crys' hands, but was now captured by Stubbicus and Lackius. the lions terrified the villains, and they hide by floating in the river. Goggles placed the battery to the skateboard, and the Grinders thanked Flipzapolyta for saving their time-traveling skateboard. The Grinders returned to Goggles' laboratory, but Meaty's butt cheeks was mutated in Jack Knife's face. In conclusion, Jay Jay taste tests the burrito in delight. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Spitball *Stubbicus Caesar the Third Reccuring Characters *Julius Lackius *Denisius *Flipzapolyta Major Events *This was rarely the first time that Flipz and Denise's past personae are introduced, thudding Roman ancestory. *The second time that Stubford and Lackey have their past ancestors, since Jurassic Skatepark. **Besides Lil Rob, Meaty, Goggles, The other Grinders do not have their Roman personae, unlike Jurassic Skatepark. Trivia Original *The cat that appears in this episode was named Lil Grump. He is keyed by a funny internet meme, Grumpy Cat. *Although technically not her, this episode marks the first time Flipz isn't seen wearing her beanie at all. ** This also marks the second time her head is seen bare, the first time was in Never Skate with Unicorns. *This episode develops puns that ends with "-icus", thudding its background. *This episode happens that Stubford is performing the "Stubbie" without stripping off his original clothes, but developing a different dance technique. *'Julius' Lackius and Stubbicus Caesar are references of Julius Caesar. Animation Errors *On Stubbicus' default character design sheet, the caption states to be that Stubbicus wears a purple toga and gold laurel wreath crown; however in the episode's release, Stubford's wreath was colored in green instead. Gallery First Look Gladiator in an Ungainly Helmet.jpg Stubbicus Profile.jpg|Stubbicus Lackius Profile.jpg|Lackius Roman Soldiers Profile.jpg Roman Grinders Profile.jpg Group of Romans Profile.jpg Denisius Profile.jpg|Denisius Lil Grump Profile.jpg|Lil' Grump the Cat Stubbicus 2.jpg|He's all wet! Jester Grinders Profile.jpg|Jester Grinders? Comical Roman Helmets Profile.jpg Flipzapolyta.jpg Gladiator Profile.jpg|Gladiator OH MY GOD JACK KNIFE!!!!.jpg|OoO?!? Jet Pack Octo.jpg Screenshots Grinders in Togas.png|Grinders disgusing in togas Stubbicus and Lackius.png|Stubbicus and Lackius Denisius.png|Denisius amazed in Stubbicus's talent Flipzapolyta.png|Flipzapolyta Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders